Hasta Nunca, He Decidido
by YoloLV
Summary: "Ninguna promesa tiene el valor suficiente como para ser eterna", esto lo ha comprobado Katsuki Yuri, después de ser abandonado por su novio, Nikiforov Victor. Ahora tiene que luchar en contra de sus problemas psicológicos y superar a esa persona, por lo menos hasta que…


**NINGUNO** de los personajes de _Yuri! On Ice_ utilizados aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de _MAPPA_ y _Mitsurou Kubo_. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia de a continuación titulada "Hasta Nunca, He Decidido…".

By Yolostar

 **Hasta Nunca, He Decido** **…|**

" _Ninguna promesa tiene el valor suficiente como para ser eterna"_ , esto lo ha comprobado Katsuki Yuri, después de ser abandonado por su novio, Nikiforov Victor. Ahora tiene que luchar en contra de sus problemas psicológicos y superar a esa persona, por lo menos hasta que…

 **Capítulo I –"Por el resto de mi vida"-**

 **Kyushu, Hasetsu. Japón.**

Era una tarde cálida, el viento soplaba desde el mar y se podía oler la sal a kilómetros de ahí; mientras, una pareja joven ha estado paseando por los alrededores, tonteando y disfrutando de su día en la playa.

-¡Yuri!, estoy hambriento- repetía una y otra vez un joven ruso de 23 años, de larga cabellera plateada y ojos azules como el zafiro -¡quiero ir a casa!- se quejó.

Un atractivo hombre a su lado lo miraba exhausto, tenía ambos brazos paralizados y llenos de bolsas con mercancía variada -bien Victor, pero podrías ayudarme un poco, ¿sabes? Me duele todo el cuerpo y creo que tengo ampollas en los pies…- decía aquél hombre, un apuesto caballerito pelinegro de 25 años, con ojos color vino que embriagaban a más de uno. El peliplata se le quedó viendo unos segundos haciendo pucheros.

-No quiero cargar eso, ¡es pesado!, arruinaría mi manicura.- Victor usaba unos shorts cafés hasta la rodilla, una camisa estilo hawaiana color blanco con adornos de hojas grises y sin abrochar, lentes oscuros, sandalias grises, uñas color negro y acentuaba su estilo con su largo cabello suelto. Todo un extranjero.

-Victor, déjate de niñerías. La gente se nos queda viendo.- Era cierto, nadie podía apartar la mirada de ese par de personas tan carismáticas. Yuri, por su parte, a pesar de estar en casa y ser un japonés "del montón" era realmente atractivo. Parecía que con cada parte de su ser quisiera atraer a cada ser vivo en el planeta, con su camiseta azul marino, sus shorts color cian, sus sandalias que hacían juego con las de Victor y sus lentes azules sobre su cabeza, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Era casi un sueño ver sus brazos y piernas bien torneados.

-¡Bien!- dijo Victor muy molesto, -si tanto quieres que te ayude lo haré, aunque, si tus padres me ven cansado tal vez parezca que me exiges demasiado…- Victor miró a Yuri con una expresión desafiante.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién está exigiéndole a quién? ¡Voy a terminar con un esguince en la espalda! Después no voy a poder ni mover un solo dedo y quien va a cargar con las cosas pesadas serás tú, querido- Yuri le regresó la mirada a Victor, como si lo retara a muerte. Victor infló más sus mejillas y le arrebató a Yuri un par de bolsas de las manos.

-¡Bien, me llevo éstas y nada más!- refunfuñó el ruso. Su cara estaba roja por el enfado (y un poco por el esfuerzo al cargar las bolsas), mientras que Yuri se sentía un poco aliviado.

De regreso a casa ambos estaban agotados, tiraron las bolsas en el piso y se sentaron en la entrada uno al lado del otro. El estómago de Victor hizo un ruido un tanto extraño -¡Yuri!, ¡que tengo hambre!- volvió a quejarse el albino. Era un hecho que Yuri también estaba hambriento, así que se levantó y jaló a su pareja hacia la cocina.

-Mira, mi mamá dejó hecha la cena. Tal vez no regrese hasta mañana, ella y papá en serio son fanáticos de las conferencias sobre aguas termales. Sobre todo las de Tokyo. Vamos, te serviré un poco de katsudon.-

Yuri sirvió dos platos con una exquisita comida, la cual era su favorita.

¡BEEEEEEEP!, sonó el celular de Victor. –Mira, ¡es Yakov!- le dijo a Yuri con un tono infantil, pero muy entusiasmado. -¡Yakoooov!-

-¡Cierra la boca Victor! ¿¡Cómo te atreves escaparte con tu novio!? Sabes muy bien que el campeonato mundial se acerca, ¡estás a un paso de no calificar para…!-

Victor colgó el teléfono. Yuri no podía interpretar bien la situación, pero algo en la cara de su amado le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. –Victor estás…-

-Ya regreso Yuri- dijo Victor mientras corría hacia la calle.

-Espe…- El pelinegro no pudo completar su oración. Se había quedado parado en la cocina con dos platos de katsudon en las manos y una mirada completamente perdida.

-Yakov, te he dicho que no me llames sin avisarme.-

-¡Cómo mierda te voy a avisar si no tengo contacto contigo!, no contestas mis mensajes, ni mis correos. Es más, creo que me bloqueaste… no importa. Sólo escucha, si no regresas ahora mismo, te sacarán de la competencia y no clasificarás para ningún evento.-

El corazón de Victor se detuvo un momento, todo su mundo se colapsaba de un segundo a otro y no sabía qué hacer. -Yakov, ¿qué se supone que debería…?

-Vuelve a Rusia-

-Pero yo…-

-¿Quieres perder la única oportunidad que tienes para cumplir tu sueño?, si es así no volveré a pedirte nada. Quédate en Japón con ese bueno para nada y pisotea las expectativas que tu familia tenía de ti.- Yakov colgó, se escuchaba realmente molesto. De la mejilla de Victor cayeron varios cristales húmedos de salina, mientras Yuri llegaba detrás de él.

-¡Victor!- gritó muy molesto el japonés a pesar de la corta distancia, estaba a punto de reprenderlo por irse corriendo, hasta que Victor volteó y notó su rostro lloroso. Estaba completamente rojo debido a su pálida tez y su nariz empezaba a gotear -¡Ahhh!, espera, no llores. No fue mi intención…- Yuri sacó un pañuelo y limpió la nariz de Victor.

-Lo siento Yuri. No debí irme así.-

-No, tranquilo. No estoy molesto. Bueno, lo estaba, pero sé que tienes cosas qué hacer. ¿Era Yakov?-

-Sí-

-Está bien… espera, ¿qué te dijo? ¿¡Te gritó!? Si ese idiota te dijo algo, ¡juro que voy a…!-

-¡No!, está bien. Sólo fue una pequeña charla. ¡No tienes por qué ponerte violento!

-No estoy siendo violento, ¡intento protegerte!- Yuri sonaba muy enojado, había empezado a asustar a Victor.

-Yu…ri…- Victor sollozaba y sus ojos seguían húmedos.

-Está bien, volvamos a casa- dijo Yuri, un poco avergonzado de su comportamiento.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo en casa. Yuri se sentía como un idiota al haberle gritado a Victor, pero a este último poco le importaba eso. Lo que realmente taladraba su mente era el hecho de que Yakov tenía razón. Debía volver a Rusia y cumplir sus sueños, y no los iba a lograr al lado de Yuri, o por lo menos eso pensó.

Victor había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en una familia de alta categoría, sus padres fueron atletas de renombre y deseaban que él también lo fuera. Victor nunca quiso patinar, lo odiaba, pero deseaba retribuirle a su familia todo lo que hicieron por él. Y así hasta que vio a alguien en el público, durante su estadía en Japón. Un joven que captó toda su atención, alguien que lo miraba como si fuese lo más precioso en el mundo había desatado en él un sentimiento de alegría que jamás pensó encontrar, ese era Yuri.

Yuri era fanático de Victor desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca pudo patinar como él. A pesar de todos sus intentos nunca logró clasificar, sus entrenadores solían decir que no poseía talento alguno y que debería dejar el patinaje. Yuri no se dio por vencido, sin embargo, su última competición había sido un desastre y terminó por romperse el tobillo izquierdo. Fue un caos y un terrible final, pues no le permitieron volver a la pista.

-Yuri…- susurró Victor, quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor frente a Yuri –no tengo hambre-.

Yuri volteó a ver sus ojitos azules, de ellos brotaban lágrimas sin querer. -Victor… lo siento. Lo siento tanto- Yuri tenía un nudo en el estómago, estaba completamente arrepentido de lo que había dicho sobre Yakov, sabía que no debía reprender a Victor por eso.

-No Yuri, no es tu culpa. Es que yo…- Victor no se atrevía a decirle a su pareja lo que había decidido hacer. -Quiero que me des de comer en la boquita- hizo un puchero, lo cual se veía muy tierno con esa carita sonrojada y cubierta de lágrimas.

Yuri se sonrojó un poco, puesto que Victor solía comportarse muy inmaduro, pero no al grado de parecer un niño. -Bien, entonces así será.- Yuri se levantó de su asiento y fue al lado de Victor. Arregló su cabello en una coleta y tomó con los palillos un poco de katsudon para introducirlo en la boca de Victor, –di ahhh- Victor obedeció y masticó aquél bocado. Todo eso le sabía salado por antes haber llorado, así que no comió mucho.

Yuri se preocupó por ver que Victor no se había terminado su plato –normalmente comes tres o cuatro platos, ¿estás bien?- Victor veía a Yuri, se sentía culpable por lo que iba a hacerle…

-Quiero, quiero a Yuri-

-¿Cómo?-

-Quiero comer Yuri-

-¿A mí? ¿Estás loco?- Yuri soltó una risilla traviesa -¿Cómo vas a comerme? ¿En el desayuno?-

Victor se levantó un poco de su silla para sentarse sobre el regazo de Yuri, acto seguido lo abrazó del cuello y lo vio a los ojos. Victor se perdía en esos ojos, y Yuri en los de él. Victor acercó su rostro al de Yuri hasta que alcanzó sus labios, los besó de una manera tan dulce que parecía que jamás lo soltaría. –Te amaré el resto de mi vida- susurró el ojiazul al oído de su amado. Yuri se estremeció y de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas de alegría.

-Bien, te tengo un regalo Victor- dijo Yuri, con un tono muy sugerente. Levantó a Victor entre sus brazos y se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Espera, ¡Yuri! No hagas lo que se te venga en gana conmigo- dijo Victor un tanto molesto, pero deseoso y culpable a la vez.

Victor era fanático del bondage, y a Yuri le prendía el hecho de ver tan sumiso a Victor. Yuri arrojó a Victor hacia la cama, instantáneamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo tomó de las muñecas con una mano, y con la otra calló sus gemidos. –No queremos que nadie te escuche, ¿verdad?- decía mientras lo desnudaba.

-¡Nnggg!-

-Tranquilo, si gritas te castigaré- decía Yuri cubriendo muy fuerte la boca del sumiso.

-¡Mmmmng!-

Yuri ató a Victor a la cama, de tal manera que quedó boca abajo, totalmente a su favor. Sus manos estaban atadas juntas debajo de él, su cara estaba de lado sobre la almohada y sus piernas estaban separadas y dobladas, sosteniéndolo.

-Bien Victor, recíbeme.- Yuri tenía tendencias a lo sádico y Victor lo sabía, para él era la mejor parte, la cereza del pastel, pues nadie se esperaba que alguien tan dulce y carismático como Yuri tuviera un lado tan salvaje.

-¡Nnnnngggmmm!- gimió Victor al sentir a Yuri entrar por completo y sin previo aviso dentro de él.

-Tranquilo, esto apenas empieza- Yuri embistió a Victor con mucha fuerza, logrando que este sangrara y gimiera aún más.

-¡MMMMMNNNNNGGGGGG!-

¿Quién lo creería? Victor Nikiforov realmente disfrutaba la sensación de impotencia que le daba Yuri Katsuki. Amaba el dolor más que a su carrera, y era por eso que seguía con Yuri.

-No te vengas aún Victor, tengo planes para ti- susurró el pelinegro a su presa. -¿Sabes qué es esto?- le decía mientras lo volteaba y cambiaba de posición con las cuerdas. -Es una sonda, la utilizan en los hospitales para aquellos que no pueden moverse de sus camas.

Victor quedó con ambas manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama, con las piernas abiertas y dobladas y sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho. Su cabello estaba completamente revuelto y su cuerpo sudaba frío. Su interior seguía sangrando y eso hacía que Yuri no soportara más. Tapó su boca con cinta y ató una venda negra en sus ojos.

Tomó la sonda, que terminaba en una bolsa de solución salina, y empezó por meter ese pequeño tuvo en su uretra.

-¡NGGGNNMMM!-

-Victor malo, no debes gemir, te daré tu castigo. Yuri volvió a entrar en el dolorido Victor sin remordimiento alguno y lo embistió, haciendo que Victor se retorciera de dolor. Yuri tomó la sonda y la introdujo aún más.

-¡NNNNNNNGGGGGHH!-

Yuri llegó lo más profundo que pudo y comenzó a estrujar la pequeña bolsa de solución salina.

-¡NNG! ¡MNG! ¡NNNNNNNMMMMGGHHHHGH!- Gemía Victor, mientras se retorcía más y más cuando Yuri lo penetraba y regaba ese líquido dentro de él.

De la venda en los ojos de Victor salían ríos de lágrimas, su cuerpo estaba caliente y sudoroso y su cara se veía extremadamente roja. Las sábanas azules estaban regadas con su sangre, más que rojas se estaban volviendo moradas, quizás negras.

Yuri terminó de meter ese líquido cristalino en él y Victor intentó venirse, mas no pudo. Yuri no sacaría ese pequeño tubo de él hasta que se viniera.

-¡MMMGGGNNNH!-

-Tranquilo… ah, Vic…tor!- terminó por venirse dentro de él, mientras sacaba la sonda de su lugar de manera violenta.

-MMMHHHH…!- del interior de Victor salió todo aquél líquido con tal fuerza, que empapó la pared detrás de él, con la solución salina, sangre y sus propios fluidos. Victor se retorcía de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Yuri cayó sobre Victor, ambos estaban agotados y sudorosos. El pelinegro sonreía de manera malévola, como habiendo logrado su objetivo. Desató al aludido y le quitó la venda de los ojos, éstos estaban rojos y bien abiertos, llenos de lágrimas. Yuri despegó de un solo tirón la cinta de su boca, causándole un poco de dolor extra. Victor jadeaba, se hiperventilaba.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Ya pasó.- Yuri tomó su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras se recostaba a su lado, Victor hundió su rostro entre el pecho de Yuri mientras aún lloraba y jadeaba, minutos después se quedaron dormidos.

 _2308 palabras (creo)! XDDDDDDD ¿Qué tal?_

 _No es que me gusten este tipo de relaciones en el mundo real, por si no lo saben soy completamente asexual, sólo me gustan los chicos 2D :v_

 _Bueno… ¿y ahora? ._.) No pensé que llegaría tan lejos ewe_

 _Nos vemos algún día, cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración, tal vez el domingo 15 (? òwó)7_

 _Sí, aquí Victor es menor que Yuri -w-) 7u7_

*Mpreg

*Sadomasoquismo

*Bondage

*Violación

 **-Spoilers del siguiente capítulo:**

 _Victor decide regresar a Rusia, sin antes romperle el corazón a Yuri para que éste no intente seguirlo. También descubre que su familia lo quiere emparejar con alguien que no desea y descubre que tendrá un bebé de Yuri._


End file.
